Lady Marmalade
Lady Marmalade is a song by Pink, Christina Aguilera, Mya and Lil' Kim. It will be performed by The Femme Fatales in Popular. Lyrics Karina Where’s all my soul sistas? Let me hear you flow, sistas. Karina, Jennifer and Scarlett Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista, Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista. Natasha He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Struttin’ her stuff on the street. She said, ‘Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?’ Oh! Uh huh. Natasha with Karina, Jennifer and Scarlett Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Hey, hey, hey, Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, he-re. Mocha Chocalata ya ya, ooh yeah. Creole lady Marmalade. Karina What, what? What, what? Natasha with Karina, Jennifer and Scarlett Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Karina Yea, yea, yea, yea, Lana He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah. Lana with Natasha, Karina, Jennifer and Scarlett Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Hey, hey, hey, Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, he-re. Mocha Chocalata ya ya, ooh yeah. Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Karina He come through with the money in the garter belts, I let him know we bout that cake straight out the gate, uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin‘, why spend mine when I can spend yours? Disagree? Well that's you and I’m sorry. I’mma keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes, four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge. Hey sistas, soul sistas, better get that dough, sistas. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case, the meaning of expensive taste. If you wanna giuchie, giuchie, ya ya mocha chocalata. Creole Lady Marmalade. One more time. C’mon now! The Femme Fatales Marmalade, Lady Marmalade. Marmalade. India Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, color of cafe au lait alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more-more-more. Lana Now he's back home doin' nine to five, Natasha Sleepin' the grey flannel life, India But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, The Femme Fatales More-more-more, Lana with Natasha, India, Karina, Jennifer and Scarlett Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Hey, hey, hey, Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here, he-re. Mocha Chocalata ya ya, ooh yeah. Creole lady Marmalade. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi? Karina India, India Oh, lady, oh, Karina Lana, Lana Lady Marmalade, Karina Karina, Hey, hey! Uh, uh, uh. Natasha. Natasha Oh, oh o-ooh, Karina Femme Fatales baby, And Adam, too. The Femme Fatales Creole lady Marmalade, Yes, uh. Category:Songs Sung by Scarlett Wolf Category:Songs Sung by The Femme Fatales Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs Sung by Natasha Leonard Category:Songs Sung by India Wilson Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung in the Auditorium